headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Tales from the Crypt: The New Arrival
"The New Arrival" is the seventh episode of season four of the horror anthology series Tales from the Crypt and the forty-fifth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Peter Medak with a screenplay written by Ron Finley. It first aired on HBO on Saturday, July 25th, 1992. Cast Starring Special Guest The Host Notes & Trivia * Tales from the Crypt was developed for television by Steven Dodd. It is based on the Tales from the Crypt comic book series, originally published by EC Comics, which ran from 1950 to 1955. * This episode is included on disc two of the Tales from the Crypt: The Complete Fourth Season DVD collection. The collection was produced by HBO Studios and released in Region 1 format on July 26th, 2006. * Actress model Twiggy is credited as Twiggy Lawson in this episode. * Twiggy receives an "And Twiggy Lawson" credit qualifier in this episode. * Actor Robert Patrick receives a "Special appearance by" credit in this episode. * This is the only episode of Tales from the Crypt directed by Peter Medak. He also directed "The Original Saga" and "Prince of the City" episodes of Kindred: The Embraced in 1996. * This is the second episode of Tales from the Crypt written by Ron Finley. He writes five episodes of the series in total. He previously wrote "Undertaking Palor". His next episode is "As Ye Sow". * A ceiling fan, while likely painful if struck by one, cannot decapitate a human being. Allusions * This episode is an adaptation of "The New Arrival", which is the first story from ''Haunt of Fear'' #25 by EC Comics, published with a May-June, 1954 cover date. The story was written by Otto Binder with artwork and inks by Graham Ingels. It was colored by Marie Severin and lettered by Jim Wroten. * Robert Patrick's character is wearing a Nine Inch Nails pin in this episode. Nine Inch Nails is an industrial rock band founded by Trent Reznor. Robert's brother, Richard Patrick, was the guitarist for Nine Inch Nails from 1989 to 1993. * In the opening monologue, the Crypt Keeper makes reference to Bambi. Bambi is a fictional fawn and the main character featured in the children's story Bambi, A Life in the Woods by Austrian author Felix Salten. The character is best known for his portrayal in the 1942 animated feature film Bambi by Walt Disney Productions. * Nora makes reference to a previous psychiatrist named Doctor Kassir. John Kassir performs the voice for the Crypt Keeper on Tales from the Crypt. Quotes * The Crypt Keeper: You see what I mean, Doc? It's... it's just like that nightmare I told you about. The one where I keep having where I'm petting Bambi! You've gotta help me, Doc! I'm losing my mind! I can't seem to take a joke anymore. I mean a choke. I mean... It's like the man in tonight's tale. He's a head shrinker whose about to undergo a little final analysis of his own, in a paranoid parable I call "The New Arrival". .... * The Crypt Keeper: You'll be happy to know that Doctor Getz did get another radio show, though he was much more careful this time about screaming his calls. I'm feeling so much better. You were right, Doc. A little smotherly love was all I needed. So 'til next time, kiddies. I'm sending my shrink to join the others. You know what they say: the morgue, the merrier! See also External Links * * * * * * ----